Neighbours
by OceanSizeLove
Summary: Seth and Emma are neighbors, but they didn't knew that they will become something more than just neighbors.You will know how from neighbors they will become friends,from friends to best friends and what's next? No werewolves and vampires, all human


_I had this story in my mind a long time ago and finally I decided to share it with you_

_Also this is my first story so please don't be too critical. ;D_

* * *

''Emma! Are you ready?'' Katie, my oldest and the only sister, shouted from the other room. I could hear that she was angry to get up so early in the morning and drive me to the school. And I can bet that soon I will have to start to go by bus again, so she could sleep longer. Katie had already graduated from school and now worked in a café, where she had to work only on Tuesdays and Fridays.

''Wait a minute!'' I shouted back and slipped into my sneakers, threw my backpack over my shoulder and went out of my room. It was another Monday morning in November when I had to go to school. I would have preferred to sleep all day, but when my alarm clock woke me up at 6, I immediately got out of bed half asleep and began to prepare for school.

I went to Katie's car while she locked the door. We both started to live without our parents a year ago because of the accident I don't want to remember. When I start to think about it, I can't stop my thoughts. But I try very hard not to think about it anymore. Our aunt Ottilia said that we could go live with her. But that would mean that I had to change my school and Katie didn't even liked that idea at all. She was already an adult and explained Ottilia that she will take care of me while I still go to school. So now we both are living alone at our parents house and I'm still learning at Forks High School's 11th grade.

''This is the last time that I'm driving you to the school. I will only be able to come after you after your lessons.'' Katie said surly, getting into the driver's side.

''Fine.'' I replied surly too, but didn't start the fight because it was her car and this time she was the winner. And it won't be the first time that I will go to the school by bus.

After few minutes I was already in history class. This morning I didn't sit next to my best friend Michelle as usual. She was sick and so I mostly walked and sat alone. I was too shy to start a conversation with someone else. Only rarely someone came to ask for something, and as quickly as they came they went away.

The lesson started and ended quickly. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. Monday - it was pain to me always, especially when Michelle wasn't in school.

When the lessons were over, Katie called me and said that today I have to go home by bus, because her car had broken. I somehow didn't want to believe that, but I didn't say anything and went out to wait for the bus where others were waiting too.

When the bus arrived, others began to push each other so they could get first in the bus and take their seats. The bus was often crowded with students and so I often didn't had where to sit, because sometimes I let others go in first.

I was searching with my eyes for a free seat and getting inside the bus, I stumbled. Before I fell down, someone behind me held me.

''Careful.'' He said quietly and chuckled.

''Oh!'' I turned around and immediately blushed. It was Seth Clearwater, my neighbor. He also was 17 years old like me and we had some common classes. Even though he lives across the street, we never talked at all. Only once at the school hallway we used to smile at each other as neighbors and then I always blushed.

I said nothing and went to sit down for the only left free seat. Seat next to me was still free and I already knew who was going to sit next to me.

I acted like I had something dirty on my jeans and started to nibble them. But I raised my head and my eyes met with Seth Clearwater's dark eyes. He smiled a little and I smiled back, again blushed. As I thought, Seth sat down next to me. Not that I had any problem with that. He seemed like a nice guy and wasn't one of those popular, loud guys. He was handsome – russet skin, short, dark, messy hair, dark eyes, he even had muscles. In one word - he was perfect. Many girls at school probably liked him, but he doesn't have a girlfriend and probably wouldn't have any problems to get any girl he wanted. I think.

I was still blushing, so I looked all the time outside the window and tried to calm down. Our arms from the shoulder to the elbow were touching, because too many kids where standing and one girl almost was sitting on Seth's lap. There were too many people in the bus again. I felt his warmth where our arms touched and my heart was pounding like crazy. ''_Stupid!_'' I said to myself in my thoughts and suddenly wanted to pour cold water over my head. I wonder if other girls would feel the same sitting next to Seth, or am I the only freak.

Suddenly I felt on the back of my neck his warm breath, which made me shiver a little. I quickly turned away from the window and looked at Seth. His eyes were closed, his head was leaning back against the seat and turned to my side. He sighed heavily again and he didn't opened his eyes until the bus stopped at my house. I was supposed to get out and this was also Seth's time to get out, so I had no choice and had to wake him up. I didn't trust my voice, because I was sure that I would rather cheep thank talk normally and he won't even hear me. Instead I shook his shoulder and luckily Seth's eyes immediately opened.

''What?'' He in tired voice asked and began to rub his eyes.

''We have to get out.'' I blurted and of course blushed.

''Oh, right. Out...'' Seth got up and I followed him out of the bus.

It was nice to feel the cold air on my face, because in the bus I was almost blushing all the time. But I was a little upset because I no longer will be able to sit next to Seth. ''_Stupid!_'' I again told myself in my thoughts and dragged my body home. Katie's car wasn't anywhere near the house, but she was home. Once entering the house, I felt the pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. I quickly threw my backpack, jacket and sneakers in my room and went to the kitchen. My sister baked pancakes and my stomach rumbled. I took the milk and strawberry jam from the fridge and began to put the pancakes on my plate. Quickly pouring the milk in the glass I started to shove pancakes in my mouth.

''You will have to go to school by bus as you can imagine.'' Katie said.

''Okay.'' I nodded my head and kept eating. It doesn't matter that I will have to go by bus. I knew that sooner or later Katie would stop driving me to school and I will have to start go by bus. I had no problem with that, because I quietly hoped that Seth will sit next to me again some day.

''_Stupid!_'' It was the third time I called myself in my thoughts stupid today because of Seth Clearwater.

* * *

_If you liked this chapter, please review so I know if I should continue writing this story. thanks! (:_


End file.
